This invention relates to a removable rudder assembly for boats.
The rudder of a boat, particularly a sailboat, often extends downwardly below the keel a substantial distance. Accordingly, it is often desirable to remove the rudder, for example, when trailering the boat to or from the water or when simply storing the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,368 describes a removable rudder which can be withdrawn upwardly through a key-hole shaped metal rudder case which extends between the keel and deck of a boat. However, the size of the rudder is limited by the size of the key hole in the rudder case through which the rudder is withdrawn. The top of the key hole is closed by caps which are bolted together, and the caps must be removed before the rudder can be removed. Further, the metal rudder case which extends between the keel and the deck provides additional expense and weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,693 discloses a removable rudder which can be raised through a hollow housing which extends between the keel and deck. Again, the size of the rudder is limited by the size of the slot in the housing. The rudder is held in place by a wedge, and the rudder shaft therefore extends at an angle to the vertical.
The invention provides for rapid and easy removal of a rudder which is not limited in size to the opening through the keel. The opening extends aft to the stern, and the rudder is withdrawn rearwardly through the slot. The rudder is releasably locked in place by a removable rudder lock member which fits into the opening in the keel, and the upper end of the rudder shaft terminates adjacent the deck and is releasably attached to the tiller, which extends through an opening in the deck. The rudder can be removed merely by detaching the tiller from the rudder shaft and lifting the rudder lock member from the slot.